


THREE AM

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: your uwus made this possible





	THREE AM

She held her breath as short frantic ones filled the other line. She held her phone tightly and she heaved out a sigh.

It was 3 am, for god's sake and her body was as exhausted as her mind. But she couldn't complain. Not when the woman on the other line's moaning out her name.

Minji shut her eyes close.

"M-minji..."

God. It sounded insanely great. A sudden jolt of pleasure shot her straight at the aching mess (most probably) between her legs. For a moment, she forgot that she's meant to be sleeping at this hour because her schedule for the upcoming day was jam-packed.

But Yoohyeon is insatiable.

And Minji just couldn't miss the show.

If Yoohyeon wanted a fucking phone sex at 3 AM then phone sex it is that they'll have.

"You feel so good, Minji. Oh god..."

Minji was breathing heavily and she can already imagine the things she'll be doing to Yoohyeon if only they're not miles apart. Well, she decided to go home to her family since their group is on break and she wanted to make use of the free time. 

And oh how she loved free time.

"Yoohyeon..." She whispered lowly, ashamed of how much Yoohyeon's moans were turning her on. She could get undone right there and then. And she's loving how dirty they were, how dirty Yoohyeon could get because of her.

"Minji.. touch me, please? Baby, please?" Yoohyeon let out a long whiny groan and Minji muffled a growl. She contemplated what to do next. She was so turned on and all she wanted to do was to ease the hunger down her legs. She wasn't able to stop (nor did she even want to) her fingers from fidgeting on the waistband of her boxer shorts, way past her now soaked underwear.

She's so fucking wet and she hissed as the tip of her index finger touched the swollen nub between her legs. She's so turned on. And Yoohyeon's yet to say anything out of her control.

"Y-yoo..." She moaned and she literally heard Yoohyeon letting out an English curse. It was so sexy. She asked herself if having a sexy multi-lingual girlfriend was more of a blessing or more of a curse. 

"Fuck—"

Her legs shook as she arched her back, trying to coat her own heated skin with her excessive slick juice. She imagined Yoohyeon's fingers doing it for her and her brows furrowed in pleasure. She heard Yoohyeon letting out a soft chuckle. She was probably pleased that Minji's finally coping up with her dirty game.

"This is your fault." Yoohyeon hissed. "You're so fucking sexy baby— if only you know how bad I want to rip that see-through off of you, you sexy girl."

Minji moaned loudly at the filthy words. There's something about Yoohyeon and her wicked mouth that makes Minji lose control all the fucking time. She wanted to hear more. And so she moaned louder, wanting her girlfriend to know that she's this high because of her. Only her. Minji's fingers did deliberate strokes on her clit, gently sliding down her aching hole. Yoohyeon's mouth will always be better so she imagined the hottie doing it for her.

"Harder, Yoo..." She mumbled subconsciously and her fingers did it with Yoohyeon growling over the phone.

"You're so fucking sexy, Minji. And you're all mine." Minji matched the movements of her fingers with every word Yoohyeon's beautiful mouth would spit out and she never felt so pleasured for months until this dawn. "You get wet for me. You get horny for me. You will cum only for me, Minji." Yoohyeon hissed.

Minji screamed.

"Oh yes. I'm yours. I'm yours, baby. Oh god."

She stiffened two fingers before harshly plunging it inside her. She was sweating badly, her legs sticking on the mattress of her bed. And the thought of Yoohyeon in between her legs, down on her while sexily ramming her fingers on her hole made her yell words incoherently.

"Faster, Minji. Go faster. Come for me babygirl."

Minji threw back her head at the endearment. Goddamnit!

She's Yoohyeon's babygirl. Only Yoohyeon's babygirl.

Her arm was aching and she's running out of breath but she couldn't care. She wanted to come undone for Yoohyeon. She wanted Yoohyeon to hear her scream. She wanted Yoohyeon to come for her.

"That's right. Oh fuck you're so fucking deep, baby. God--"

Yoohyeon moaned out more of her filthy praises and demands that will surely set Minji off. She knew Minji like the back of her palms and she knew she's close by the way she's screaming Yoohyeon's name a few octaves higher than when she sings onstage.

She muffled a groan. Yes. This is her woman getting all bothered for her. Her and only her.

"Yoohyeonie.." Minji whined. "I'm so close, baby. Fuck-- Yoo!"

And Minji found herself reaching cloud 9 and she has no plan to go down just yet. Not when Yoohyeon's screaming her name as she reached the same height she's in. She arched her back, her head pressed hardly on her pillow with her eyes shut close.

"Oh yes, Minji. You're fucking mine!" She recited over and over again until Minji could hear nothing aside from light snores from the other line.

She smiled, pulling her hand off of her shorts. She giggled.

"Wake up, demon. You just woke up like a few minutes ago."

Yoohyeon groaned before laughing. "I told you. Your fault."

"I'm so tired. You're such a fucking asshole, you know?"

She glanced up at the digital clock on her bedside table.

"Sleep, baby." Yoohyeon's voice then went soft and soothing. "Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night." And she giggled teasingly.

"I love you." Minji said out of sudden earning a soft gasp from her cute little pup. She tells her all the time but whenever she does, it does not fail to take Yoohyeon's breath away.

"I love you, too babygirl."

Yes. She's Yoohyeon's babygirl.


End file.
